Aku dan Dia
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Kisah Akashi dan Midorima, serta kemesraan terselubung yang mereka lakukan. For Minggu AkaMido 2015 #1. Warning: mengandung unsur OOC


Akashi Seijurou itu pemaksa, suka seenaknya menentukan—tak pernah mau dibantah. Akashi bilang dirinya absolut, serasa raja atau presiden negara. Aku selalu menjadi korbannya, seperti saat ini—ketika tinggal kami berdua di dalam gym olahraga, Akashi mengatakannya dengan nada absolut tak terbantah. Mungkin bermaksud romantis, namun apa daya malah terdengar memerintah.

Apa? Kalian bilang aku mengada-ada?

"_**Mulai sekarang kau pacarku Midorima."**_

"_**...Hah? Maksudnya? Aku—"**_

"_**Permintaan kapten absolut—tidak bisa ditolak."**_

_See_—sekarang kalian percaya'kan?

**.**

**Aku dan Dia**

**Persembahan Rakshapurwa untuk memeriahkan [Event] Minggu AkaMido 2015 hari pertama. Sebuah cerita dengan menggunakan Midorima's POV didalamnya.**

**Prompt: Rakuzan**

**Rate : T**

**Pair: AkaMido (Akashi x Midorima)**

**Warning : AU!Rakuzan!AkaMido, Shounen-ai, OOC, dan Typo**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Masih ingin membaca?**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

Satu bulan sudah—Aku dan Akashi resmi berpacaran, namun tak pernah sekalipun terdengar kata mesra terlontar disela-sela percakapan. Paling hanya pesan singkat ucapan selamat pagi atau tidur nyenyak—yang Akashi kirim tiap harinya. Bukannya aku ingin bermesraan dengannya, hanya saja bukankah kalau sedang berpacaran, 'sayang-sayangan' adalah hal yang wajar?

Ataukah itu hanya berlaku di _shoujo manga_ saja?

"Istirahat nanti temui aku ditempat biasa."

Aku mengangguk dan bergegas masuk kelas.

Pagi ini seperti pagi yang biasanya, Akashi menjemputku dan kami berangkat bersama—Akashi bilang dia takut aku tidak sampai ke sekolah. Aneh, mana ada orang yang mau menculik pemuda 196 cm sepertiku, dan aku juga bukan anak-anak—yang terkadang tersesat di jalan. Akashi selalu saja mengada-ada.

"Makan siang hari ini apa ya..."

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan kami menghabiskan istirahat bersama. Alasannya karena Akashi selalu membawa bekal berlebih. Entah juru masaknya yang teledor atau Akashi yang sengaja meminta—tapi lumayan aku jadi tak perlu mengeluarkan uang. Terkadang aku juga memasakan sesuatu untuknya—bukan berarti itu hal yang khusus, aku hanya ingin membalasnya saja. Lagipula masakan buatanku kalah dari buatan juru masaknya—aku memang tak pandai memasak.

Tapi walau begitu—

Akashi selalu bilang masakanku enak—aku tau dia berbohong, dia selalu saja memaksakan diri.

"Bodoh..."

Aku tersenyum kecil.

.

.

"Akashi buka mulutmu..."

Aku menyuapinya—bukan berarti aku mau, dia memaksaku melakukannya. Entah mengapa dia selalu memintaku begitu, padahal tangannya sedang tidak sibuk. Dia hanya duduk bersender dibangku dan mengunyah makanan dimulutnya—dan kalau sudah tertelan, dia membuka kembali mulutnya.

Dasar.

"Hari ini tidak ada latihan, tunggu aku kita pulang bersama."

Aku mengangguk.

Tumben sekali Akashi meliburkan latihan. Akashi adalah kapten yang terkenal pelit, aku dan semua anggota tim basket Rakuzan tahu itu. Tapi ya—aku tidak menolak, ucapan kapten absolut—lagipula pulang lebih awal bukanlah hal yang buruk, mungkin kami bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di jalan pulang nanti—atau mampir ke suatu tempat dulu?

Aku tersenyum kecil—bukan berarti aku senang.

"Buka mulutmu."

Aku merasa semilir angin berhembus, mengacak surai merah Akashi hingga terkesan berantakan. Tanganku refleks bergerak mengapai surainya—menyisirnya agar kembali seperti semula. Akashi sendiri diam saja, dia malah menikmatinya. Kalau sudah begini entah mengapa wajahku sedikit memanas. Apalagi kalau Akashi tiba-tiba menidurkan kepalanya dipundakku—rasanya berat, tapi juga nyaman. Aku ingin menolak tapi tubuhku malas kugerakan.

"Bangunkan aku kalau bel berbunyi."

Aku mendengus kecil, menoleh pada Akashi yang sedang tertidur dengan tenang. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan menunggu sampai waktunya ia ku bangunkan. Ngomong-ngomong, rambut Akashi terasa begitu lembut bersentuhan dengan telapak tanganku—aku hanya penasaran saja, bukan bermaksud mengusap kepalanya.

Terkadang aku sempat berpikir apakah Akashi sedang bermanja-manja padaku, hanya saja aku tidak terlalu yakin. Masalahnya yang sedang kita bicarakan adalah Akashi, memikirkan dia seperti itu—rasanya tidak masuk akal. Mungkin aku terlalu banyak berpikir saja.

Sudahlah.

"Akashi belnya sudah bunyi."

Dan aku kembali tersenyum kecil saat melihat wajah setengah sadarnya.

.

.

Saat ini aku duduk sendirian di kelas—semua sudah pulang sejak 45 menit yang lalu. Aku juga sebenarnya berniat pulang, hanya saja Akashi bilang aku harus menunggunya. Akashi saat ini sedang rapat OSIS dan masih ada 10 menit lagi sampai rapat itu usai. Aku bosan tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kami sudah berjanji pulang bersama.

"Lama."

Aku menatap keluar jendela, memperhatikan orang-orang tengah berjalan meninggalkan sekolah. Keadaan sekolah saat ini lumayan sunyi, di lorong sudah tidak terdengar lagi langkah kaki yang berlalu-lalang. Rasanya sepi, tapi juga nyaman. Andai Akashi cepat selesai, dia bisa menemaniku disini. Bukannya aku kangen, aku hanya butuh teman mengobrol saja.

Aku mendesah.

Lima menit kembali berlalu, dan aku masih menatap keluar, menikmati hembusan angin yang sesekali menerpa. Aku mulai bosan menunggu—tapi untunglah sebuah suara langkah kaki terdengar mulai mendekat, mungkin tinggal beberapa langkah lagi pemiliknya akan tiba didepan kelasku. Aku tidak terlalu peduli siapa itu, lagipula tanpa perlu repot menoleh pun aku tau siapa pemilik langkah kaki itu.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi.

"Kau pasti lama menungguku, Shintarou."

"Aku sudah biasa."

Aku berdiri dari kursiku, mengambil tas sekolah yang sempat terlupakan diatas meja—dan berjalan mendekati Akashi. Aku menatap Akashi, yang dibalas dengan senyuman lembut olehnya. Aku tau dia sedang menyampaikan kata **maaf** lewat senyuman itu. Aku tidak marah, hanya merasa bosan menunggu.

"Ayo pulang, sekolah sudah sepi."

Akashi terlihat mengangguk, dan kami mulai berjalan beriringan meninggalkan kelas. Hari ini Akashi memerintahkan supirnya untuk tidak menjemput kami berdua—dia bilang sesekali ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama denganku. Pikiran kami hampir sama—walaupun aku tidak benar-benar memikirkan hal itu.

"Hari ini kenapa tidak ada latihan?"

Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat menanyakan hal itu, hanya saja setiap berduaan dengannya—otakku tak bisa berpikir dengan semestinya. Ya sudahlah—daripada diam.

"Sudah kuduga kau melupakannya, Shintarou."

"...Lupa?"

Aku melupakan sesuatu? Tapi Akashi belum memberitahuku alasan libur latihan, atau sudah? Rasanya aku tidak melupakan apapun, _lucky item_-ku—gantungan kunci—saja aku bawa.

Akashi tertawa pelan, aku pun menoleh padanya—meminta penjelasan.

"Hari ini hari dimana aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu."

Aku terdiam. Kalau hal itu aku tau, Aku tidak melupakannya hanya saja ku pikir Akashi tidak akan membahasnya—malah aku sempat berpikir Akashi yang melupakannya. Sejak pagi dia tidak sekali pun menyinggung hal itu. Kenapa baru sekarang? Ngomong-ngomong Akashi meliburkan latihan karena alasan ini? Menurutku ini romantis.

"Ku pikir kau yang lupa."

"Mana mungkin aku melupakannya."

Aku mendengus sebal, Akashi kembali tertawa pelan.

Ku lihat Akashi tengah mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang tebungkus kertas kado berwarna merah—dan memberikannya kepadaku sambil tersenyum lembut. Aku sedikit merona, tak menyangka Akashi akan memberiku hadiah. Dengan perlahan aku mengambil kado tersebut dan menatapnya—menebak-nebak apa isi kado yang ia berikan.

Namun sedetik kemudian aku menyadari sesuatu.

"Terima kasih dan maaf...Akashi...aku tidak menyediakan hadiah untukmu."

Aku merasa sedikit bersalah, sebenarnya aku sudah berniat memberikan Akashi sesuatu—akan tetapi karena bingung, aku hanya membuang-buang waktu berkeliling mall hari Minggu kemarin, tanpa menemukan apapun yang cocok untuk aku berikan padanya.

"Tidak perlu aku kan tidak meminta."

"Tapi—"

"Kau menemaniku saja sudah cukup."

Akashi mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku—meminta persetujuan untuk saling bergandengan tangan. Aku tidak menolak—sambil membetulkan letak kacamataku, aku menerima uluran tangannya. Ya—walau berbagai pasang mata menatap kami berdua, aku tidak terlalu ambil pusing—meskipun aku yakin saat ini wajahku sudah sangat merah. Tapi berkat hal itu, aku merasa kami benar-benar pacaran—maaf sempat meragukannya.

"Akashi ini ditempat umum."

"Biarkan saja."

Ah, entah sudah berapa kali aku tersenyum hari ini—semua gara-gara kau, Akashi.

.

**Tamat**

.

Yeei~~ selasai ^^)/

Maaf hasilnya mengecewakan dan aku yakin ini tidak sesuai dengan prompt yang diberikan -,-)a *bow* Mereka gak mesra-mesraan tapi mesra terselubung xD dan soal hadiah dari Akashi, silahkan berasumsi sendiri XD

Btw selamat detik-detik penantian AkaMido Day ya semua terutama untuk shipper AkaMido/MidoAka XD

Sekian dari saya, Rakshapurwa undur diri dulu ya~ ' ')/


End file.
